


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 11-20

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10... okay, 9... more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 11-20

**11.  
Title:** Hold On  
**Prompt:** 11 - One To Grow On (sequel to previous drabble #7 "Change of Heart")  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 08, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

My legs are shaking, my palms sweaty as I cross the common area in search of Chris. It's shocking to realize how close I came; how far I still have to fall. I practice what I'm going to say to him. You were right, I shouldn't have had the firm find Hank. You were right, I shouldn't have listened to Zabitz. You were right, I should have trusted you.

In the end, I don't have to speak. Whatever he sees when he searches my face makes him pull me into his embrace. All I have to do is hold on.

 

**12.  
Title:** Dreamer  
**Prompt:** 12 - Daydream  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 08, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Though he usually believes that Oz has dropkicked the dreamer out of him, Toby occasionally finds himself mistaken.

He imagines introducing Chris to his parents; hearing his mother's shocked gasp when Chris pulls him into a searing kiss at the table. Imagines Grandmother toasting them. He sees Chris playing with Holly, smothering a curse when she tumbles off the bike he is teaching her to ride.

Mostly, he imagines them sharing a real bed. Chris spread-eagled on the emerald comforter (Gen's wedding shower gift), one hand fisting his thick cock. The daydreams make Oz's grey walls easier to tolerate. Sometimes.

 

**13.  
Title:** Adventurous  
**Prompt:** 13 - Double Down (must be 200 words)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 08, 209  
**Word Count:** 200

"What," Keller asks, "is the most unusual place you've ever fucked?"

"That's easy," O'Reily answers quickly, though the question was clearly intended for someone else.

Keller reluctantly looks away from Beecher. "Okay, O'Reily. Dazzle us."

O'Reily grins smugly. "Back of a hearse."

Keller arches a brow.

"So this guy croaked, right? Bit the bullet… literally. So we go to the funeral, and they load the fucker into the hearse, and then there's some brouhaha inside. The car's sitting there, and we're waiting for the bullshit to stop so we can head to the cemetery. Meanwhile, Shannon's got her hand stuck halfway down my pants. So we just figured, fuck it." O'Reily leans back. "Shannon said the casket gave her splinters, though."

"That's sick," Keller says. "I'm impressed."

O'Reily nods proudly. "Yours?"

"Ferris wheel."

"We're talking fuck, Keller, not hand job."

"Damn right. Kitty just hopped on and went for her own not-so-little ride."

O' Reilly smirks. "All right, Beecher. You're up."

"I'm out," Beecher says, tossing down his cards and pushing back his chair.

"Poor bastard," O'Reily says as they watch his retreating back. "Bed?"

"Nah, come on. Give 'im the shower at least."

Their eyes meet.

"Bed," they say.

 

**14.  
Title:** Best Laid Plans  
**Prompt:** 14 - Blast from the Past (S2)  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** August 08, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Beecher wakes sweat-soaked from another dream. Washes up; catches the towel that Keller tosses his way.

"You know what your problem is?" Chris asks softly.

Beecher knows that he's an alcoholic, a drug addict, a killer. A rape victim. A walking time bomb. He knows what his problem is.

"You don't have any outlet for your aggression. You've been through all this fucked up shit, but you go to the gym and just stand there. You need to tire yourself out. Then you can sleep."

"What do you suggest?"

"Tomorrow," Chris says, "I'm going to teach you how to wrestle."

 

**15.  
Title:** Eavesdropping  
**Prompt:** 15 - Listen Up (overheard conversation)  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** August 08, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"So Keller's not going to make it."

Gloria glanced up distractedly from the chart. "No…"

The file for Dr. Prestopnick fell from Beecher's nerveless fingers. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. His legs buckled, knees weak as he struggled to keep from vomiting.

"… What?" Gloria finished, her brow furrowed. "What did you say?"

Claire's chin jutted. "Serves him right for eavesdropping."

Gloria whirled in time to see Beecher vanishing around the corner, doubled over and white as a sheet. She glared at the obviously unrepentant guard before rushing out to put things back together. Again.

 

**16.  
Title:** Laundry Day  
**Prompt:** 16 - Laundry Room  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 10, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Like Oz, Toby feels like he's been awash in blacks and greys. He wants to let in some light.

He pulls Chris away from mixing his white and colours, and drags him into the dark corner between the wall and the machines. He takes back this place, makes it his. The length of his body against Chris; comical surprise in Chris's eyes darkening quickly to lust when Toby's hand snakes down to cup his groin.

"Like that?" Toby murmurs against Chris's skin. Coarse cotton; prickle of stubble rough against Toby's cheek. Making it right, one stolen moment at a time.

 

**17.  
Title:** Stained  
**Prompt:** 17 - Dirty Talk  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 10, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"I'm just saying," Beecher says patiently, "that it wouldn't kill you to pre-treat once in a while."

Keller raised a brow. "You really think I give a shit if there's an oil stain on my shirt?"

"Toner stain," Beecher corrected.

"_Toner_ stain, sorry," Keller answered. He plucked the offending garment from Beecher's hand. "You know, you don't have to do my laundry."

"I know."

"It makes others think you're--"

"Don't."

"My bitch."

Beecher takes a breath. "You're not getting out of this by starting a fight." He shoved a spray bottle into Keller's hands. "It's called _Stain Away_. Use it."

 

**19.  
Title:** Decisions  
**Prompt:** 19 - Amnesty (previous prompt - I chose to re-do a 200 word drabble)  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 10, 2009  
**Word Count:** 200

Beecher smuggles the shank into Sister Pete's office, and feels brazen and wicked as he examines it in the harsh fluorescent lighting when the good Sister is called out of the office. It glistens in the light, polished and beautiful. He imagines the scenario: sneak into the copy room, dim the lights, a quick _bam! bam!_ in the ribs, and scatter back to Em City almost before the blood starts flowing.

He looks forward to it. Oh yes.

He turns to the left to inspect his handiwork and glimpses the crucifix hanging on the wall. Funny how he's never really noticed it before. Never really _noticed_ it. The mournful eyes of the Christ also seem to catch the light. It should mean nothing… but he finds himself looking away, his eyes seeking anything but the cross on the wall. Computer monitor. File folder. Christ. Desk blotter. Christ. Stapler. Christ.

Fucking _Christ_.

The shank feels heavy in his hand, no longer a shining beacon of justice, true justice, Oz justice. Now it feels heavy, unclean, lifeless. With leaden fingers, he carefully slots the shank back into the carefully fashioned slit in his pocket.

He may still kill Keller. But not today.

 

**20.  
Title:** Squander  
**Prompt:** 20 - Broken  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 10, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"On a personal note, Mr. Beecher, I must say that I am disgusted to see you back in this courtroom today. Unlike most of those with whom you were incarcerated, you had a chance to get your life back on track. You had a chance to do some good. You have more than most, and you threw it away… not once, but twice. I reject completely your lawyer's assertion that…"

Tobias closes his eyes and doesn't listen to the rest. He doesn't even hear the sentence for his parole violation. He can't blame Judge Lima.

This time, he's the cunt.


End file.
